


You were weird, but that's good. I think.

by KAnden



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, M/M, but still OCs, no need to know who NCT are though, some OCs inspired by NCT members, will probably be changed to Explicit as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAnden/pseuds/KAnden
Summary: Aris was just minding his own business and so was Tyler... Until fate had something else in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work that I am publishing, mostly because I can't seem to be motivated enough to ever finish anything, so you shouldn't expect too much from this, or for it to ever be finished... So if you want more just let me know, it might motivate me enough to write more if I see people enjoying my work :D

The black haired man walked into the busy café just outside campus. It was filled to the brim with students, just trying to get by the last stretch of the week. It was just the start of a new semester, and they were already tasked with so much to do. His notebook had all his tasks written down in it, as if he was actually going to remember opening it and look at what he had to do, which he knew he wasn’t going to. He always wanted to, but when it came down to it, the moment his bag hit the floor of his apartment, that’s where it would stay, untouched until it came time to go back to class. He really was lazy at home. He could never force himself to do any work at home, he’s still baffled as to how he even graduated high school, as he had actually stopped doing homework in 5th grade. But nevertheless, he was smart, and that’s what got him into this school in the first place.

 

Everyone were just standing in line, waiting for their turn to get their hot shot of caffeine into their system. But not him, no, coffee was too bitter for him no matter how much sugar you put in it, so he always orders mocha. It was a cold and windy day and the sky was so gray. The only thing that could make it worse is if it started raining, which from the looks of it, was gonna happen every second now. Hopefully he could get his drink and make it to the main building beforehand, otherwise he will never get to the library, which meant he would be looking at a full weekend of procrastination and then stressful week as he scrambled to get all the assignments done in time. He need to get to that library and he needed it bad.

 

The café was pretty cozy and he felt a bit sorry when it came time to go back out to the cold. With his drink clenched is his right hand, left one on the strap of his messenger bag he exited the coffee shop and practically ran back to the main building. Fumbling in on his way to the library he took a sip of his mocha, only to realize he had forgotten to put sugar in it. He sighed and changed direction, heading to the teachers’ lounge instead now. Being a professor’s assistant paid off sometimes, especially when it came to his sugar intake. Now, with his drink sufficiently sweetened he headed back to the library.

 

He was on his second year of college now. So far it wasn’t any different, although it was just the first week. He walked in and absorbed the silence of the library and the smell of books he grew up with. It was warm, and the yellow tinted lights gave everything a calm and relaxed feeling. He was then reminded of last year, and the many long nights he had spent there, researching and writing papers. Sometimes, usually in the summer heat, when the place felt a little too stuffy, he’d go to the café and work there. His outfits would also change as the year goes by. From t-shirts and tank tops in the summer to long sleeved shirts, button downs, vests and hoodies in the winter. Now, despite the cold air he was only wearing a dark gray button-down with the sleeves rolled up and a navy blue vest on top and a pair of black washed out jeans hung low with a black leather belt. Sometimes it had a silver chain attached to it. He would usually switch between sneakers to some kind of army boots.

 

He now set down at one of the long and heavy wooden tables riddled around the common area. There weren’t many people there, most would probably have gone home by now, but for him this was the only place he could actually focus on his work. A few hours passed and it was already dark outside, this time not because of the crappy weather, but because the sun has finally set. Not that he noticed, he was so absorbed in what he did and only surfaced to go to the restroom or drink once in a while. He didn’t even notice when someone sat opposite of him, or when they got up and someone else replaced them. He didn’t notice any of it. After what felt like probably 10 hour (more like 3-4 in the real world though), he finally got up to finish for the day. The librarian smiled at him and bid him goodnight and he smiled back at her. They were on friendlier terms than most other students. Last year he would stay so late that she would eventually have to interrupt him to close the place down for the night. So they talked and got to know each other. She found out he liked books and that was it, they just clicked. She was rather young actually, not even ten years older than him.

 

He was so tired by now. As an assistant, he had to start preparing for the school year earlier and so he was already exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep, and that meant taking a bus home, and that meant waiting for the bus, and that meant… what now? He already forgot… he assumed it would be better to just walk by now, the buses weren’t as frequent at this hour and it wasn’t such a long walk anyways. And besides, he could use tomorrow to catch up on some sleep, it was the weekend after all.

 

The school had dorms, but he could afford to have his own apartment close by. He had been working at the local book store close to his parents’ house for as long as he could remember. First only as a hobby. He really liked to read as a child, and the owner offered him to help out if he wanted, as he was there almost every day after school was over (and sometimes even before, but don’t tell his mom about that). He started “working” there at about 10, and the owner always kept the salary he would have gotten if he were of the legal age to work aside for him for when he grew up. When the boy reached 16, he started getting paid, and to the normal salary, the owner always added some of the money he put aside for him, for his help during the first 6 years. Money wasn’t really a problem for him, but he did miss the old man, he was like a grandfather to him. The man was there for him and watched him grow up into the handsome young man he was today. He worked at the store and sat behind that counter, book in hand and nose stuffed between its pages for 9 years. He read countless of books, he could barely remember a fraction of their names.

 

Anyone who would look at him would immediately think good boy, which he was, they weren’t wrong about that, but he also had a wild side to him. His ears were both pierced, 3 in the left one and 5 in the other, which were all hidden under his long hair. If you’d pay close attention to it you would see the glint of silver in the bright florescent lights of the classrooms, but no one really did. He also had a few piercings hidden slightly better, under his clothe. One going under his left collarbone and one in his right nipple. He had two hoops in his right earlobe. He wasn’t religious or anything, but sometimes he would have a black titanium cross hanging off the inner one, depends on his mood that morning. Oh, and he also had his own motorcycle, but he rarely rode it to school. He preferred driving his car or just taking the bus.

 

He got home, dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed on his bed face first. He didn’t even bother to take his shoes off, just kept them off the bed. He didn’t want to dirty his dark gray sheets. When he woke up there was already light outside. He fell asleep on top of the covers, and now he’ll surely have a cold. Great. He then got up, turned on the heater and went to take a shower, just barely remembering to throw his clothe is the laundry basket.

 

Now everything was better, he got out of the shower and put on a new pair of jeans and a sweater, skipping the shirt. Saturday was a blessing to him. He spent almost half the day in bed, watching videos on his phone and sleeping, playing a few games on his computer and going back to sleep. Later that day he went out with friends, and in the evening he drove back home to see his parents. Since he had to prepare for the year he had to be in the city for pretty much all of last month and hadn’t got to see his parents for that long, so he was going to spend a nice Saturday evening with them. His mom texted him before and said she made his favorite food for dinner. Maybe he would even get to visit the old book store owner if he got there early enough. It was about a couple hours’ drive from his place to his hometown, so he turned up the volume of the stereo and sang along to whatever song came up next in his playlist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet!

Tyler was late. Or at least he was going to be if his brother wouldn’t get in the car in the next 30 seconds. They weren’t really brothers, but they had known each other for years and felt like brothers, along with the other 4 boys living with them. The 6 boys all shared a dorm apartment. The college they went to had normal dorms on the outskirts of the school grounds and a few dorm apartments in the city close by. The apartments had 6 bedrooms in each of them, and they managed to get the whole apartment for themselves.  
Only half of them were even American, although one was Canadian and the other two lived in America for most their lives. Tyler, John and Jeremy were all born in the US, Mark was born in Canada and moved to their town a few years ago, Taeil was Korean and Jun was Japanese. They had both moved there at around 5 years old, so their English was impeccable nonetheless. 

 

It was the beginning of the 3rd week of the semester, and they were still just getting used to it. Taeil was a third year, Tyler, John and Jun were second years and Mark and Jeremy were first years. They were now all finally going to the same school again and it felt so right. Tyler usually drove Jun, Taeil and John to the school as they all started at the same time, Mark and Jeremy would drive together later, since they had another free period in the morning.

 

Tyler and Taeil decided to dye their hair that weekend. Tyler’s hair was now a deep red, almost ruby red, Taeil’s was now a dark blonde and John couldn't stop laughing at the two, although he had to admit, it did look good on the pair. They weren't late after all it seems, but in his hurry to get to the car before Tyler would just drive off without him, Taeil’s hair was still a mess. Tyler was running to class, just barely avoiding people and dropped on the chair with a thud just as the bell rang. ‘Whew, just in time. Damn you Taeil.’ He put his bag down on the floor next to him and pulled out a notebook.

 

“Shit”. He heard someone say next to him. “Do you by any chance have a pen?” Tyler looked at the guy asking for a pen and reluctantly gave him one. He was very particular about his pen choices. He couldn't use just any pen, it had to be the specific style he wanted, not too big, not too small, not leaking too much ink so it won't bleed onto the next page, but enough for it to be dark and readable. That’s why he hated lending his pens to others. They almost never gave them back. Almost.  
The raven haired man surprised him as they were about to leave the classroom when he actually remembered to give him his pen back. “I know how annoying it is when they don't give your pen back.” says the man and winks, and Tyler could swear he saw a glint of dark silver next to his neck, a cross.

 

The rest of his classes went by in a flash and the next thing he knew, he was sitting in the café with his brothers and they talked about who know what for the millionth time probably, but they all enjoyed arguing about nonsense, so no one cared. Tyler’s mind kept wandering to that man he spoke to earlier that day, well actually no, he didn't say a word he realized now. He hadn't said anything to him, the only one that spoke was the other. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts and panic that he only broke out of it when he saw the guy walk into the café. “Hey, umm uh… thanks for giving the pen back, I know I should have said so earlier, but I was surprised by you actually-” “Yeah well, I know how upset I get about that stuff, so I just, you know.” he cut him off with a gentle smile. Oh god he started blabbering again, his panic only rising, but the man’s smile calmed him down instantly. It wasn't forced or awkward in the slightest, the man wasn't deterred by his sudden outburst at all. Again he thought how much that man intrigued him. Even his friends would be visibly taken aback by that, but not him. “I’m Tyler by the way.” he said with a little smile after recollecting his thoughts. “Aris. nice to meet you.” now Tyler was sure he saw it, a small black metal cross hanging off the man’s, Aris’ right ear. It’s a nice name he thinks to himself, Fitting of him. Suddenly before he gets to say anything, Aris’ phone rings and he excuses himself to answer it mumbling a “Sorry, gotta go.” on his way out of the café, drink in hand and light on his feet.

\--------------------------------------

The call was from the professor, he wanted Aris to bring him some of the papers they talked about the other day. He then brought him the papers and went to get a few books from the library for the professor. He had a feeling that they would be there for quite a while, so he stopped on his way to text his friend that he couldn't make it tonight. Hell, worst case scenario he would just go home early and get some more precious time on his computer playing games. 

 

It was a rather long night after all, and Aris collapsed on his bed again, this time taking his shoes off and after several minutes of just lying there he got up to get ready to sleep and change out of his skinny jeans. He knew better than to sleep in them. This time he did get under his covers. His bedroom was dimly lit by the light spilling in from the hallway, illuminating the tiled floor of his room. It was a good day after all, even if he somehow managed to lose one of his pens… and from what the professor had said he could expect for a rather easygoing week. 

\--------------------------------------

Tyler was lying on the couch in front of the TV in the living room of their shared dorm along with Jun. Neither really paid much attention to the device, it was just a background noise. They had just finished working on a small project for a class they shared and wanted some time lazing around. John and Jer were cooking something in the kitchen and Mark and Taeil were nowhere to be found. The two later showed up and they all had dinner together, John scolding the older blonde man for being late, and for dragging the younger into it and teaching him his “depraved” ways while the others giggled quietly.  
Tyler was surprised to find his mind still wandering to the raven haired guy he met today. Why was he so interested in the mysterious guy? He didn't know, all he knew was that he had to talk to him again.

 

For some reason he fell asleep thinking of elephants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... It's too short. I know... I'm trying to keep all chapters over 1000 word, at least it's over 900 words... Sorry ;p

Another day goes by, and then a week, and then two, and they had only spoken to each other three times, and Tyler if frustrated by that. He’s still entranced by the other man. The need to talk to him and to get closer to him almost consumed him, but it didn’t seem like that was the case for the other. ‘Why am I the only one who feels that way? What the hell is wrong with me?’ what he didn’t know was that little by little he was starting to grow on the other man.

 

Aris didn’t really like company, but Tyler's was… bearable perhaps? Aris really only had one friend in his life, Colton, and not really by choice either. The two were in the same class since middle school and one day the other kid just stated a fact to Aris. “We are best friends” was what he said, and he didn’t take no for an answer. At first Aris tried to shake him off, but he soon gave up, seeing as the other wasn't going anywhere. They were polar opposites. Aris was fair skinned, maybe even a bit too white and his deep and dark hair framed his face and made him look like a ”dark prince” according to Colton. He was skinny, but not too much, he had some muscles, but he was more lean than muscular. Colton on the other hand was big. He had short hair and he had a pretty nice beard cut short and stylishly, as opposed to Aris was clean shaven. He had broad shoulders and big muscles. He looked more like a jock from Brooklyn than a nerd’s best friend from a small and quiet town.

 

Colton was afro-american and proud of it. He always said that the differences between the two only helped to draw more attention to them from the ladies and make them both look good in their own way. It didn’t matter to him that Aris wasn’t even interested in the ladies. He knew his friend was gay since high school, it never bothered him, not even when people laughed at them, or when they insulted them, or even when they called them a couple and tried to shame them. Aris always ignored them and Colton just said they were jealous he had the best friend in the entire world and they only had their loser selves.

 

Even if he didn’t admit to it, Aris loved being around Colton and spending time with the energetic and way too loud guy. But Tyler was different. He was a change of pace for him. Someone he shared common interests with and was able to talk to comfortably, even if he was awkward with his words. 

 

One day they met at the library. Aris was reading on a paper he had to submit next month and Tyler was just picking up some books for one of his classes. “Aris, hi! I’m sorry to bother you, but I was thinking, Would you like to grab coffee sometime? If you’re not too busy that is… Every time we see each other you’re always in a hurry and we never really get time to talk at all…” Tyler sure was a sight for sore eyes. Aris had been staring at the same paragraph for the past 5 minutes, trying to understand what was written in it and what it was all about. It looked like rocket science to him even though it was all things he already knew. Thankfully Tyler pulled him out of it. “Umm, sure. Do you want to meet up this weekend? I’m sure I can make saturday work if that’s ok with you?” “huh? Ah, yeah yeah sure!” Tyler nodded with a beaming smile and Aris couldn’t help but break into a little smirk, just slightly tugging at the corner of his mouth. Aris thought that the guy was cute. It wasn’t a date or anything, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to have more than one friend in the entire school… 

 

The two males sat down in the cafe outside of campus on the late saturday morning. Tyler was wearing a simple black zip up hoodie with some print on it and a striped black and white shirt. Aris was in a black fitted shirt and thin black leather jacket, and with his usual black skinny jeans and army boots he looked like a real badass. It probably didn’t help that he had driven to the cafe on his bike. A biker with black long hair dressed in all black? Nah, he can’t be a badass, no way.

 

“How have you been?” finally Tyler was able to say one sentence to the guy without stuttering or rambling too much. “I’m good, you? I’m glad we could make this work.” he said with a gentle smile. “Me too. Actually I’ve been freaked out about this.” Aris raised his eyebrow, “Freaked out? And why is that? Do I make you nervous?” “No no, it’s not that, I just… I’m a bit embarrassed when I meet new people, as you’ve probably noticed…” his voice slowly faded into an almost inaudible whisper. After they got their drinks they resumed talking. “I noticed you’re wearing that cross again. It’s nice.” Aris looked a bit surprised at the mention of his jewelry. “I just didn’t see it in the last two times we’ve met, so I thought you’ve stopped putting it on.” the black haired man took a sip of his drink to collect his thoughts and absentmindedly tucked his hair behind his other ear, revealing the pierced skin there too. His left ear had one piercing at the lobe and two near the top in an industrial style. The other now started realizing why he looked so mysterious to him at first. Aris knew he would be wearing the cross more often from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight was the first party they had since the beginning of the year. It will be loud, it would be crowded and people will drink there. A lot. In other words, exactly the kind of party Colton likes. Which unfortunately also meant Aris had to attend as well. He didn’t mind the music or the drinking,but the people… The dark haired man hated the heat in parties like these, the heat, the stuffiness and the sweat sticking to everyone and everything. He also hated the smoking that usually took place. People never bothered to go outside for a smoke and the place just became even more stuffy and smelled worse. But nevertheless he was going, even if only to please his friend. He could grab a few drinks and then the party would be more bearable.

 

“So white shirt black leather jacket and dark blue jeans it is than.” “God, you’re so boring. Can’t you ever wear something other than jeans?” “So leather pants? Than I need a different jacket.” that conversation went on for about an hour as Aris wanted to find something that’ll wash easily and won’t stain and Colton bugged him and criticized every one of his choices. He himself was wearing a worn out and torn pair of light blue jeans, some brown work boots, a white v-neck T and a plaid flannel shirt over it. In the end Aris ended up in the jeans and leather on top after all. Black locks tied up and in place, showing off his piercings in all their glory.

 

About 20 minutes after they got to the party he had already downed 2 beers and was on his way to get a third. It definitely made a difference and now he didn't hate every moment of it. Loud rock music was blaring through the speakers and whoever was in charge of the music that night, Aris quietly thanked them. The song was by Drug Restaurant and the MV was playing on the TV, picturing a party not too different from the one outside the screen, albeit with much less clothes and people. Aris didn’t really party hard, but Colton’s (and his eventually) friends did host some parties, much smaller and more to his liking, and there he would party. He even made out with some of the girls there, and with their boyfriends. (He had too much to drink that night.) there he always knew how to put up a show, but here he was more reserved. He didn't know almost any of these people, and making a fool of himself didn’t seem like a good idea.

 

When the song ended he wandered outside and sat down on a table, feet on a chair and beer can in hand. He took occasional sips of his beer as he glanced from his phone to the group he was talking to. One of the girls was clingy and put her arm through his. He didn’t mind though, she was nice and not drunk enough to try and hit on him.

 

Tyler wasn’t really one to party much either, but he enjoyed parties and the atmosphere they had. Him and Taeil were hanging out by the couch and decided to go out for a bit when it filled with too many couples making out. “Why won’t you try to find someone to make out with? I’m sure that with that face of yours you could get a whole line begging for a kiss.” said Taeil and winked at the younger. They both started to laugh, knowing it was much more of john’s style to do something like that.  
The deck out back wasn’t as full as the inside of the house and not as loud either. They could finally hear each other without shouting. There was no place to sit though, so they opted to lay down on the grass. It was a rather warm autumn night and there was a light breeze ruffling the leaves on the trees surrounding the place. Him and Taeil always stuck together at parties, and usually the older’s girlfriend would be there with them, but tonight she was with the other girls she had met in one of her courses. 

 

“When are you gonna get over that damn ex of yours? You haven’t had anything since you two broke up. Come on, have you met any nice girls you might consider dating? Guys?” the red haired male glanced back at where he saw Aris when they walked out. That girl was still hanging onto him. “Nope. no one I’d like to date at least.” Or who’d like to date me… Taeil glanced back as well after seeing how long it took him to answer and understood what the other didn’t say, but hadn’t commented on the matter.

 

All of a sudden in between them lay down a semi drunk Aris. his head was between their torsos and his legs stretched towards the house. He reeked of alcohol and you could see he didn't like it when he scrunched his nose when he smelled his sleeve. “What are you guys doing out here?” “Hanging out, breathing some non toxic air and enjoying the music on a normal volume…?” Aris snickered at Taeil’s answer. “I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced, I’m Taeil.” “Aris” he simply said and shook the extended hand that was offered to him. “Now what about this exactly is formal? I’m half drunk and we’re lying on grass outside a party.” All three of them couldn’t help but laugh at that remark.

 

Before they even noticed it was already past 1 am. They only noticed the time when a girl ran their way and planted a kiss on Taeil’s lips, saying it was late and she was heading home with the girls. Others began to join them a while ago, Tyler’s friends he assumed, since he’d seen them sit together between classes and in the café. They talked about whatever up until Colton yelled his name and flopped down next to them. That was always their sign to leave, as soon as Colton had enough. Aris sighed and got up, pulling his best friend up with him, to the amazement of the six other men surrounding them. None had expected the rather thin and lanky black haired man to be able to lift his impressively big friend off the ground with not too much effort at all, even if he did help him. “Time to take you home Col. You had more than enough fun.” Before Aris could say bye and walk the man back to his dorm two of their friends showed up and offered to do it instead, and with Aris thanking them the three walked away towards the dorms.  
Aris made sure that before the party they drove to Colton’s dorm and walked from there. He knew neither would be in a situation to drive. He planned to walk back home as it was only about 25 minutes away.

 

“How are you planning to get home?” one of them asked, Aris thought his name was Mark. “I was gonna walk. It’s not too far.” he pointed in the roughly direction of his flat. “You don’t live at the dorms?” John asked surprised. “Nope. don’t do well with roommates. I need my own place.” “So where do you live?” He told them his address and Tyler gaped at him. “That’s not too far? It’s like 30 minutes away!” “25” he corrected, chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

Jun, Tyler and Taeil were still sober enough to drive. They settled in the two cars the drove there in, Taeil driving Tyler and Aris and Jun driving the rest. Jeremy, being Jun favorite, got to sit at the front while John and Mark piled in the back sit, practically stumbling over each other. As for the other car, Aris was in the back seat, staring out the open window in his own world. He was thinking about anything and everything. The drunkness slowly wore off in the fresh night air. He always loved to open the window and feel the cold air rushing over his skin and ruffling his hair. That’s why he loved the bike so much, he could feel the air hitting him, almost like it was trying to knock him over, it made him feel invincible.

 

“So, how come you have your own place? Isn't it like really expensive to rent an apartment around here?” Taeil said, breaking the silence that ensued once they had entered the car. “Umm… I guess? It's not too big and I do get a minor discount from the owner since I'm a student, but it's not too bad for the comfort I get from having my own place and not having to share with someone I don't know.” “Do you work? Or are you just rich or something?” Taeil again, half jokingly. “Aside from being a TA I don't, but I've been working for a few years back home and saved the money.” “That's nice I guess…” And just like that they were back to awkward silence.

 

“You have a lot of piercings huh? It looks good though. From just seeing you around I wouldn't expect so many.” Oh right, Aris thought as he passed his hand through his hair, I put it up tonight. Damn drunkness. “Haha, yeah,” he answered with a stupid smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck. And there are two you can't even see… “I get that a lot.” And then Tyler finally intervened, “You don't look like the type to just spontaneously dye his hair yellow either Tae. Don't judge people by just how they look, you of all people should know, being discriminated against just because you're Korean.” “Right right, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or anything.” “Don't worry, I get it.” This time his smile was genuine.  
The rest of the drive they listened to some music and sang along to it, happily finding out they had similar tastes in music.

 

“Nice place.” He said as he pulled up in front of the man in the back seat’s apartment building. “Thanks. And thank you for the ride, goodnight.” He said, walking out of the car and towards the entrance, only stopping to pull the hair band out of his hair and let it down. Tyler couldn’t help but notice there was a piece of grass stuck to his jacket still, and he started chuckling. “What are you drunk?” “Yep.” he said, causing both to burst into laughter. The night air was cold, but his heart was feeling warm at the sound of their joined laughter. And maybe something a bit more. Maybe.  
Thinking back at it, he’s glad Aris joined them. First of all because he was fun to talk to, but also because he joined them and not the other way around. Tyler was still uncertain of whether or not Aris really wanted to hang out with him or if he was just forcing him into it. It calmed him down a bit, knowing he really wanted to be there and not just being nice and polite. He could have easily pretended not to see them and just go back inside, but he chose to go to them instead, spending probably more time with Tyler and his friends then with his actually. 

 

When Taeil started speaking again he found he was talking to himself, as Tyler had fallen asleep next to him. When they got home, instead of waking the younger up, he decided to carry the sleeping man into the house. It wasn’t too unusual for them to do that for one another. Like a brother carrying his younger sibling to bed after a long car ride. It appears like the six of them were brothers after all. He walked in to find Mark and Jeremy curled up together on the couch with the TV muted as not to wake them. Jun was sitting in the kitchen, munching on some leftovers he found in the fridge, and John was probably fast asleep in his room. Jun glanced at the older and opened Tyler’s door for him to carry him in. they tucked the sleeping redhead into bed and left his door ajar, letting just a bit of the light from the hallway filter in. “Goodnight hyung.” Jun had said, and Taeil was left with a warm smile on his face at the name. Hyung meant older brother in Korean. Jun always understood how nice it was to hear thing and words from back home, as they both were the only foreigners. “Goodnight Junnie.” He answered, walking the opposite direction, into his room to retire for the night.

\-------------------------------------

Aris stepped inside the building. He wasn’t that drunk anymore, not that he was in the first place, but most had worn off. He was so ready to fall onto his bed and pass out. Hopefully remembering to get under the covers before unconsciousness took over. “Hello dear, coming back so late?” a voice from the other side of the hallway said. “Hey Mrs. Park. what are you doing out so late?” Mrs. Park was one of his neighbors, a lovely old woman. She had several cats that always came in and out of her apartment, Aris always stopping to pat one whenever he passed by. “Poor Chimmy isn’t feeling well, I was just taking him out for a little walk to see if he’ll feel better.” She said, looking at the cat at her feet. “Oh, you young people should go and have fun as much as you can before life catches onto you. Did you have fun tonight dear?” “yes I did. Goodnight Mrs. Park, I hope Chimmy feels better. I’ll make sure to give him some extra pats when I see him next.” “Oh my, you’re spoiling him too much. Goodnight dear.” And with that they went their separate ways. Aris made sure to change clothes and get under the covers. The night wasn’t freezing, but it was still winter, and he really didn’t fancy catching a cold again. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


End file.
